


Say the Words

by QueenHimiko



Series: After NEXT [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to After NEXT. Gourry wonders why Lina won't say those 3 little words. Warnings for het sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say the Words

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Slayers

“It’s mine, give it!” Lina yelled as she lunged for the last drumstick that Gourry had already deftly grabbed.

“I don’t think so!” He said as he kept it out of her reach.

She lunged forward so she was pressed against him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. Despite himself Gourry felt his arm lower as desire flooded him. It had been a long time! She pulled away slightly, taking his lower lip between hers and sucking erotically as she ran her hand up his spine while she moved the kisses down his jawbone. He started to lower his arms to bring them around her as her hand traced his shoulder blade and then went down his arm, until it reached the prize. In a flash she grabbed the drumstick and pulled it away.

As she took a bite out of it she said, “See? I told you. It’s mine!”

“You minx!” he cried as she giggled.

“Hey, all’s fair in love and war.” She defended.

Gourry grinned, figuring he had her cornered, “So there is love?”

“Don’t start that up again.” She said warningly as she threw the bone away.

Gourry sighed as he started to pack up the ruins of their picnic lunch. It had been nearly three years since he had been abducted by Hellmaster and their relationship turned physical. And he still had no idea what he meant to her. And she knew damned well what she meant to him. Hadn’t he told her he loved her twice?

The first time she had stared at him. The second time it had caused the biggest argument they had ever had. Both memories were extremely painful. The second time he told her they had just gone all the way. He still wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it as they lied intertwined together in post-coital bliss. Memories of the first time he said anything had left their mark. But it had seemed so right to say it. 

As soon as he had he regretted it. He regretted telling Lina that he loved her! In an instant she was across the room, gathering her clothes and yelling about how he was pressuring her and to back off. And he started yelling right back.

He never made that mistake again.

There was a rustle of clothes, and Gourry looked over in her direction to find that she was removing her top. “Care for dessert?” she asked with a wink.

Gourry was of two minds. On the one hand he was irritated with her. On the other, it had been a long time. And he did want to. Deep inside he knew he would not be fully satisfied until she said the words, but being physical was better than nothing.

If there was even anything more than physical intimacy on her part.

“Sure,” Gourry said as he pulled his shirt over his head and pulled Lina, who was now naked, into his lap. He gave her a peck on the lips as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. Irritated as he was with her it still felt good to have her back in his arms. His fingers closed around her nipples and he squeezed them, causing her to moan with delight as she wrapped her arms around his neck and initiated a slow but sensual kiss.

He broke it only to leave a trail of kisses on her jawbone and then focused his attention on nuzzling at her neck. She said his name, her voice heavy with desire and tenderness. It was moments like these that he was certain that she had to feel something for him, something that she couldn’t admit to for whatever reason.

He pulled away and cupped her cheek with his hands and gazed into her eyes. _What does this mean to you, Lina?_ he thought. He knew better than to say it out loud. Now that they were just warming up he did not want to start a fight.

“What is it?” Lina asked as his finger traced her cheek bone.

He smiled, and then gently turned her around so that she was sitting between his spread legs, her back to his chest. He snaked one hand up to massage her breast while the other went to part her sex. He swirled his finger around her entrance, gathering the fluid pooling there, before bringing it up to circle her clit. Any question she had was driven from her mind as she arched against him.

He leaned down to nuzzle her neck as he kept his hands busy with pleasuring her. He kept one eye on her, noticing how her legs moved back and forth in an effort to control the sensations, how her toes curled. One of the things he liked about this position was getting to see her splayed against him as her body contorted erotically, as if she was putting on an entire private show for him. It was incredibly arousing.

She raised her hips as her breathing became deeper. A red blush was starting to creep across her chest and she started to moan, low and deep. “Keep going, just like that. Oh, Gourry!” she hissed.

She was getting close, soon she would have her release. And he would still be waiting for his. He would still be waiting for her to say the words!

Lina’s hand gripped his knees. She was about to climax, he knew it. He hadn’t planned to do it. It just happened. He stopped and put his hands on her hips. Lina screamed, but it was not with pleasure. “You idiot!” she screeched, “I wasn’t there yet!”

“I know.” He said as she spun around to face him, her eyes alight with fire. He gently grabbed her shoulders, “I’m not done with you yet.” He explained as he gently leaned her back so that she was lying on the picnic blanket. 

She deduced his next move and wrapped her legs around his neck. “Don’t do it again!” she groused as he parted her lower lips and ran his tongue around her hood.

“Don’t do what again?” he asked. “This?” he said as he started sucking on her clit. “Or this?” he asked as he stopped and regarded her, his eyes brimming with pseudo-innocence.

A blush rose to her face as she yelled, “What do you think, nitwit?”

“It’s hard to tell.” Gourry replied as he teasingly rubbed his fingers around her clit for a second before placing them on her hips. He knew he was playing with fire, but a part of himself was enjoying watching her struggle and ask for release. For years he’d been quietly begging her for some word that he was more than a friend and traveling companion and occasional sex partner. Seeing the tables turned was oddly satisfying.

“Don’t stop!” she said as she lifted herself up to bring his head close to her lower lips.

He inhaled, relishing in her tangy scent. He exhaled gently, and Lina shuddered at the feel of his breath over her sex. He was not ready to give in just yet. “Don’t stop what?”

“You know damn good and well!” She yelled.

“Do I?” he said as he probed her entrance with his finger. “Why don’t you tell me? I might be wrong.”

“Suck me off!” she demanded, turning a charming shade of crimson as she did.

“As you wish.” He said as he put his lips to her nub and resumed his ministrations.

She moaned in pleasure as she laid back down, one arm over her head while the other played absently mindedly with her breast. “Good. That feels good.”

He sucked a little harder as he worked his hand within her, pumping his fingers in and out, massaging her opening while running his tongue in circles around her nub. She inhaled sharply and started moving her hips. Once again she was getting close. He was going to have to time this well.

Her right leg straightened and then curled, followed by her left leg. “If you stop now, I will kill you.” She breathed.

He looked at her, carefully studying her as her hands grabbed the picnic blanket tightly and her back started to arch. It was the right moment, and he stopped and leaned back on his knees, leaving her to cry out, “Did you not hear about the part where I would kill you if you stopped!?”

He smiled as he scratched his head, “Oh, I guess I did, but I forgot!”

“You stupid jellyfish!” she spat as she got up to land a blow. He deflected it by grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss fraught with tension unreleased frustrations. Initially she stiffened against him, but as he ran his fingers down her spine and towards her buttocks she started responding in kind. Much as he was enjoying watching her, he also knew he could only push things so far. Besides, he was ready for his own physical release.

He grabbed his sex. He was not fully aroused yet, and he directed it to rub against hers, which was warm, wet and slick. She gasped into his mouth as he started to harden at her entrance. His other hand was wrapped around her for support as they faced each other with Lina wrapped around his lap while he knelt on his calves. He gave himself a few good squeezes to make sure he was ready. “I’m sorry.” He said as he finally pulled away, “I’ll get you there this time, I promise.”

“You’d better!” She yelled as he moved her so that she was on all fours. She looked back over to him, confused, “Huh?”

“Shh.” He said as he grabbed her hips and positioned himself and entered her, exhaling in pleasure as he did. After so much time it felt incredible to be joined with her again. “You’re so tight!’

He looped a hand around her so that once again he could manipulate her clit as his other hand stayed on her hip as he slowly moved in and out. 

“Gourry!” she cried as she moved back against him. He took a deep breath as her muscles start to clench erotically around him. Once again, she was almost there, and he was going to feel it. She cried out suddenly as a powerful orgasm tore through her body.

Gourry stopped moving as her walls tightened, released, and then tightened again, relishing in the sensation of feeling her climax around him. He moaned as she lowered herself on her forearms. Apparently maintaining her balance in the aftermath had become too much.

She was still tingling from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced as Gourry pulled out and flipped her on her back and then entered her again. Her back arched to reach him as he slowly pulled himself out and pushed himself in, allowing her to feel every inch of him as he moved within her. She cooed. The sensation was exquisite. 

As the tingling feeling died down she opened her eyes and stared at him as he started to pick up speed. There was sweat shining on his brow and a strange look in his eyes. Something was different this time. He was not usually so teasing in bed. In her gut she knew something larger than love making was going on. She knew something was bothering him. Well, something was bothering her, too!

Her breath hitched as she grabbed his buttocks and lifted her hips to meet him, allowing him to go deeper. “Lina!” he cried. He gave her a few more thrusts, “I can’t hold it much longer.”

She tightened her pelvic muscles around him and his eyes widened as he grabbed her arms hard. His eyes closed as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he slumped forward, keeping care to make sure he did not crush her. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at her. He wanted to say something, she could tell. Instead he smiled one of the saddest smiles she had ever seen as he put a hand on her cheek.

She could tell he was about to remove it when she put her hand over his, telling him without words to leave it there. “Say it.” She said.

His eyes narrowed. Was he walking into a trap? “Say what?” he responded.

“What you want to say!” she demanded as she removed her hand and placed it on his shoulder.

He stared at her, his gaze set. She had asked for it. “I love you.”

She met his gaze. “I…” she started, her voice an octave higher than usual.

His eyes softened. “I…” she started again, and then she did what she always did. She wimped out.

“I don’t want you to leave again!” she finished.

He looked away from her and moved so that his back was towards her. “What are you talking about? I’m right here.”

His voice was oddly strained. “That deal. With Kuppi.” She said.

“Who?”

“The fish lady!” Lina yelled. “You always said you’d never leave.”

“Oh.” He said, his tone flat. “I was in the same town. If you had left I would have followed you. But you seemed to want to stick around. I wonder why that is?”

“So was that some test to see what I would do? Don’t you realize what you put me through?”

Something within him snapped. He turned around and faced her. Lina’s mouth was open to say more, but it snapped shut when she saw his face, tear streaked and pained. She looked down at the blanket as a feeling of shame spread through her.

“Only what you put me through every day.” He said, his voice low and steady. “What am I to you?”

Lina brought her knees up to her chest, “You’re important.” She said slowly, and then quickly added, “To me.”

Gourry grabbed his pants and started to yank them on. “We’re out here, in the middle of nowhere, with no one or monsters around, completely naked, and you’re comfortable enough to have sex with me but the best you can do otherwise is ‘important to you.’” He laced up his pants as he stood up and grabbed his shirt, “Sometimes I don’t get you at all.”

“I’m sorry.” She said softly and uncharacteristically.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. “Is this your way of letting me down? Telling me there’s nothing there?”

“No, don’t think that!”

“What else am I supposed to think?” he took a deep breath, “Stands to reason that you can’t say you love me if you don’t feel it.”

“No!” She stared at the ground, “How could you think otherwise? After the spell I cast for you?”

“It’s hard to know anything when you won’t say it.” He put his sword belt on and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed, “Why don’t you get dressed?”

“Why don’t you just drop this?” she shot back, “Why does it matter so much that I say it, when I’m here, doing this with you?”

“Because you give my life meaning!” he yelled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Gourry shook his head. He had sworn he would never tell her this until she had made some sort of commitment to him. If she flipped out from just hearing that he loved her, what would happen if she knew how deeply that went? But he had started down that road. “Growing up my family was always fighting over the damn Sword of Light. It was destroying us. So I stole it, and I hope that my family united together in their hatred towards me for doing it.”

“What?” Lina yelled.

“I traveled for years, took the odd mercenary job. But there was nothing I cared about. I hated the sword. Being estranged from my family was so painful.

“Anyway, I was going to throw the sword away. Someone stopped me, and told me I needed to find a purpose for it. A few days later I met you. I found a good use for it, to protect you. Because you were the first thing in this world I gave a damn about since leaving my family!”

Her eyes widened as her face lost some of its color. He sat down and stared off at the mountains. “Whatever happens, I’ll be with you. Unless you send me away. If you don’t feel the same, if I’m just a friend, I won’t be happy with it, but I can handle it. But if you feel the same, then I have my family back. Because I will have you fully. That’s why I want to know!”

Silence dampened the air as Gourry waited for some response, any response. She was looking away from him at the mountains in the distance, her mind slowly working to process all he had told her. “I don’t know why I can’t say it.” She said quietly.

His frustration was brimming, “Say what?”

“What I feel.” She replied, “For you.”

Gourry shook his head, “Well, that makes two of us.”

She grabbed her shirt and put it on and then she put a hand on his arm. “Listen. We’re not safe yet. We can’t even go a few months without attracting trouble. The monster race probably has a wanted poster with my image of it hanging in their throne room. And you should know that if you are ever kidnapped or harmed or hurt in anyway I don’t know what I would do. 

“Just give me a few more years, and then we can settle down. I’ll be able to say it. But right now, I can’t. It just doesn’t seem safe.”

He turned to stare at her as she pulled on her pants. Her face was lined with worry. He had no doubts that she was genuinely scared. Nightmares continued to haunt her dreams, and he was fairly certain they were from that time he was kidnapped. He felt some of the tension and anger redirect itself from her to Hellmaster. Three years later and they were still healing from his games. Still, something was bothering him about that excuse. And he decided it was time to confront her about it.

He knelt down before her and cupped her chin so that she met his eyes. “If that’s what has you so scared, then why do you even lie with me like you do? Anyone who would want to use me against you would figure out I’m important if they found out about what we had just done, right?”

Lina’s eyes widened. Damn, she hated when he was perceptive like that! He bent down to gather up the blanket. Lina grabbed the basket and he put it in there. She then stowed it away in her cape as he wrapped an arm around her as they set off back towards the road.

“Are you okay with sharing a room tonight?” she asked. “I miss waking up beside you when the others are around.”

He could never deny himself to opportunity to sleep with her in his arms. “Me too. Of course we can.”

She thought about what he had told her, about running away from home and making her the purpose of his life. It was the type of yarn any girl would love to hear. But then Gourry had no need to spin her anything as he had already gotten into her pants. She had no doubt it genuinely was the emotional connection he craved.

And she was still scared that if she said something then somehow, some way she would lose him. If he didn’t leave, then their luck would run out. It was so silly! Her hand clenched into a fist as she started to get angry. Why was she letting a silly fear wreck so much havoc with her life? And, if anything, wasn’t her refusal to voice her feelings just driving him away like she feared vocalizing them would? 

As the road came into view she gave herself as little pep talk. _You can do it, Lina! Slay that fear, Lina!_

Lina was still building herself up as they got on the road. Up ahead she could see travelers in the distance coming towards them. Gourry knew the routine. Without waiting for her to say a word he removed his arm and put a bit of distance between them. Lina closed it and grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her in surprise.

“Afternoon.” She said casually as the group passed and the travelers tipped their hats by way of greeting while Gourry continued to stare at her in amazement.

The sounds of the travelers’ footfalls faded away as the distance between them grew. Gourry stood a little taller. After three years of being callously pushed away whenever they neared other people it was incredibly uplifting to have her openly hold hands with him. And she had started it!

She brushed her hair from her face as she whispered, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

He nearly stopped in his tracks. “What did you say?”

“You heard me!”

He could still not quite believe it as he squeezed her hand. “No. Why don’t you tell me?”

“I love you so much that I would cast that spell again in a heartbeat if I had to do it to save you.” She said quietly but sincerely.

This time he did stop so that he could kiss her passionately. When he pulled away he tipped her chin up gently and said, “See? The world didn’t end.”

Just then an explosion sounded down the road. Both sweatdropped. “I hope I didn’t speak too soon!”


End file.
